


Menghitung Malam

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot, Supernatural - Freeform, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Ketika takdir telah ditentukan dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya. Hitunglah malam. Nikmati saat-saat terakhir karena kita tak selamanya bersama. [SasuHina]AU!





	1. Chapter 1

Ruangan itu gelap. Tidak ada cahaya. Udara agak lembab, kayu reyot mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. Mungkin orang akan berpikir ini kuil tak berpenghuni. Nyatanya ada gadis buta yang terpaksa tinggal di sana. Kalau dihitung, sudah tujuh belas tahun lamanya ia tinggal di sini.

Malam mulai menjemput. Seharusnya hari ini bulan purnama akan hadir menghibur malam. Ah, ia lupa. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa yang mereka sebut dengan cahaya, mimpi besar kalau ia berharap melihat bulan. Hyuuga Hinata bukannya tidak tahu kalau ia buta. Ia sadar benar akan realita itu. Hanya saja, berandai-andai kalau ia dapat melihat setidaknya betapa birunya langit atau warna oranye di senja hari, ia akan rela mati.

Sayang. Hari kematiannya sudah ditentukan sejak ia berada di dunia.

Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi gadis persembahan bagi dewa. Dan itu adalah hari di mana ia akan mati.

Miris. Gadis buta yang dikorbankan demi kemakmuran desa. Itulah dirinya, tak kurang dan tak pernah lebih.

.

.

Menghitung Malam © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |

Pairing: [Sasuke U. x Hinata H.]

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

.

Kayu lapuk yang melapisi kuil reyot di atas bukit sepi mengeluarkan bunyi aneh saat angin datang menggerus tanpa henti. Hinata duduk tenang di tengah ruangan. Menatap hampa dengan matanya yang buta. Mengetuk lantai dengan jemarinya yang terasa kaku karena suhu udara kian rendah, ia nyaris menggigil. Musim dingin makin semangat menghampiri desa kecil yang sepi ini. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tatami, jemarinya menjangkau udara, lantas menekuk, menghitung sisa hari.

"Satu, dua, tiga, ..."

Gumaman pelan itu terhenti, lantas embusan napas panjang terdengar. Ia lelah. Tinggal tiga hari lagi. Hinata tak pernah meminta dilahirkan dengan keadaan buta lantas ditinggalkan orang tuanya di depan gerbang desa, berakhir dibesarkan menjadi korban persembahan.

Ini menyedihkan. Dan tradisi pengorbanan itu merupakan mimpi terburuk yang ada. Menyedihkan sekali orang yang akan dikorbankan. Ah, terserah sajalah.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang berbisik seperti itu saat mengetahui eksistensi Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak takut mati, malah berharap mati. Hidup pun kalau dikurung bak hewan yang akan dijagal, apa beda dirinya dari binatang? Perlakuan yang diterimanya tak ubah bagaikan burung merak yang dipelihara untuk dijual pada pedagang untuk diawetkan jadi pajangan. Tak berarti sama sekali. Eksistensinya bernilai nol.

Suara gagak yang bersahut-sahutan di tengah malam seolah ikut mengejek. Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya ke telapak tangan, berusaha menghibur diri.

Ia akan dikorbankan. Demi kemakmuran desa katanya, Hinata bahkan bukan berasal dari desa ini. Omong kosong yang menggelikan. Perut Hinata serasa diaduk dengan jarum kala para wanita desa datang dan memperlakukannya bagai barang antik, padahal di belakang punggungnya, mereka tertawa dan mengejek nasib Hinata. Mengatakan dirinya beruntung akan bertemu dewa. Padahal Hinata paham benar maksudnya. Sudah buta, juga dijadikan persembahan. Ah, sial sekali.

Hinata sudah kebal. Mau mati detik ini pun ia tak peduli. Siapa dirinya yang berharap akan diselamatkan. Itu bohong belaka. Hinata menerima nasib tanpa banyak komentar. Barangkali Tuhan akan lebih bermurah hati di kehidupan mendatang padanya.

Mata pucat Hinata mulai mengatup. Tertutup. Mengingat beberapa hari ini akan jadi saat-saat terakhirnya menikmati apa yang disebut sebagai dunia.

...

Hinata benci tangan-tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Membalur wajahnya dengan tepung putih, mengoles gincu di bibirnya. Terasa lengket dan menjijikkan. Rambutnya ditarik, diikat, dijepit. Entah bagaimana, Hinata tak paham. Tusuk rambut disisip agak kasar, Hinata meringis. Sebelum didandani, ia dimandikan dengan air bunga, wangi. Cukup wangi untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

Saat keluar dari kuil tua itu, Hinata mulai bisa mendengar iringan doa dan lagu tradisional. Bisik-bisik warga desa ikut meramaikan. Ah, secepat itu mereka berharap Hinata akan dilenyapkan. Gadis itu mendengar kasak-kusuk. Wanita-wanita desa sungguh berisik. Hinata risih. Gerah rasanya.

"Berikan senyum terbaikmu, Dewa akan menjemput kala hujan datang nanti."

"Jasamu pada desa ini tidak akan dilupakan."

"Kau beruntung."

Hinata ingin mendengus mendengar ucapan mereka. Namun ia hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Keberuntungan yang mereka sebutkan nyatanya merupakan kesialan bagi setiap orang yang bernasib seperti Hinata. Itu kebohongan yang menjijikkan.

Benang merah diikat bagaikan gelang di kedua lengan Hinata, menandakan ia sebagai persembahan. Kimono panjang yan dipakainya juga tak kalah beradu. Warna merah terang yang menyakitkan mata. Dan Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana warna itu bisa membuat matanya nyeri, melihat saja tidak bisa, jangan bercanda. Mata Hinata ditutup dengan kain, diikat untuk membatasi penglihatannya. Hal yang aneh dilakukan saat mereka tahu bahwa Hinata buta dari lahir.

Langkahnya tegas. Hinata diarahkan menuju altar. Doa-doa yang tidak ia mengerti terlantun lama sebelum ia kembali ditarik menuju iringan, dinaikkan ke atas punggung kuda. Kuda yang dinaiki Hinata dibawa iringan warga desa menuju hutan di dekat bukit. Lantas Hinata merasa ngeri, angin yang menyapa tengkuknya terasa tak bersahabat. Ia menghela napas. Mempersiapkan diri.

Perlahan warga yang mengikuti iringan itu mulai berkurang, satu per satu berdoa di tepi kuil kecil lalu pulang ke desa tanpa memalingkan kepala lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai seorang yang tersisa membantu Hinata turun menuju altar kuil lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa pun juga selain menyuruhnya duduk di tengah altar.

Sendirian. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hinata menghitung waktu. Dari angin kering yang menyapa kulitnya mulai terganti oleh angin lembab. Dari siang hingga senja mulai menjemput. Tanpa diduga, air hujan turun. Ah, ini yang wanita desa itu tadi katakan. Saat dewa datang, hujan lebat akan turun. Dewa akan memangsanya secepat halilintar menyambar. Hinata tetap duduk tenang. Tubuhnya dingin, air terus menghujam kimono tebal yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Hinata bersusah payah menggunakan lengan kimono untuk mengusap wjahnya yang dihiasi bedak putih. Merahnya kimono telah dinodai putihnya bedak. Hinata tidak merasa bersalah.

Ia menatap langit membiarkan dandanan wajahnya luntur. Mata ungunya memandang kosong. Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Saatnya mati, Hinata."

Petir menyambar sekali. Suara ranting yang patah terdengar, suaranya keras. Hinata menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Ia buta, bukan tuli. Namun tetap saja ia kesulitan memprediksi apakah di sana ada orang atau itu hanyalah ranting yang patah karena hujan.

"Manusia."

Hinata berjengit. Suara itu terdengar persis di sebelahnya, diembuskan tepat ke telinganya. Dan suara itu sama sekali tidak terdengar manusiawi.

"S-siapa ..." bisikan Hinata pelan, teredam suara hujan.

"Manusia tidak berhak tahu siapa aku. Kau yang seharusnya mengatakan siapa dirimu."

Balasan itu terdengar seperti hardikan. Langit bergemuruh. Petir menyambar cepat. Hinata diam. Jemarinya saling mengait, entah berdoa atau berharap ini akan cepat selesai. Bahwa kematian itu akan terasa singkat.

"Namaku ... Hinata."

"Hinata."

Nama itu disebut sekali lagi.

Benang merah di tangan Hinata ditarik. Lepas. Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bekas ikatan itu terasa nyeri. Tapi rasa nyeri itu tertutup rasa ngeri. Hinata berjengit ketika jemari yang terasa dingin menyentuh wajahnya, melepas ikatan kain yang menutup matanya. Sunyi terasa ketika orang yang Hinata anggap dewa itu terdiam.

"Ah, gadis buta rupanya. Menyedihkan sekali."

Meski sakit rasanya, Hinata tetap diam. Ia memang buta, namun ia tak merasa berbuat salah.

"Apakah persembahan gadis buta ini terlalu menyedihkan bagimu?" Hinata lantang mengucapkannya.

Diam. Hinata tak mendapat balasan. Dan mata ungunya masih menatap nyalang, meskipun ia tak tahu di mana dewa itu berada. Ini semua seolah permainan, dan Hinata menjadi pion yang bebas diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Tidak buruk. Aku menyukai mata itu," nada suara itu dingin. Membuat Hinata merinding.

"!"

Hinata terkejut saat matanya ditutup dengan telapak dingin yang terasa dingin layaknya salju. Ia memekik dan meronta. Namun percuma, kesadarannya terenggut oleh kegelapan. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah, hujan telah berhenti menghujam tubuhnya. Dan samar rasanya, matanya menangkap sedikit cahaya.

Ah, apakah begini rasanya kematian?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih pada semua partisipan SHDL ya~~~ :*

Pengumuman pemenang novel akan dikabari via facebook saya jadi stay tune! :))

A/N: Halo, lama tak bersua. Mungkin saya sudah dilupakan juga ya, hahah~~ Saya kembali menulis. Random sih ya. Kadang OS atau MC. Tapi saya tidak janji bakal update teratur. Soalnya ini ketikan juga dibuat pas muak sama makalah ilmiah. Dan ini saya ngetik via nyolong laptop orang jadinya ga bisa sering ngetik juga sih. Tidak bisa se-produktif dulu karena masa kuliah wajib diutamakan ya~ Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Thank you for reading! ^^v

Salam,

Ether-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berusaha menghitung malam di dunia yang gelap. Setidaknya, ini tidak sepenuhnya miris.

.

.

Menghitung Malam © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |

Pairing: [Sasuke U. x Hinata H.]

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

.

Ketika bangun, pemandangan dunia tampak samar, kemudian menjadi jelas. Dan itu membuatnya heran. Ia menatap, terkesima. Setengah tak percaya. Mata dikucek berulang kali, masih sama. Ini bukan khayalan semata. Walaupun yang dilihatnya itu berbeda dari apa yang diceritakan orang mengenai surga.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa aneh.

Ia bisa melihat. Matanya yang buta sejak lahir kini bisa menangkap rona warna. Heran sekaligus bahagia. Akan tetapi, mengapa surga itu begitu gelap dan hanya diterangi bola-bola api berwarna kemerahan? Hinata tak habis pikir.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ah, masih sama. Pakaian yang ia pakai saat upacara. Bedanya hanya baju yang sebelumnya basah itu sudah mengering dan benang-benang merah yang dililit di sekujur tangannya sudah tiada. Masih asyik menjelajah, Hinata menyadari dirinya berada di ruang tidur. Kasur hangat berlapis beludru hitam, tiang penyangga di sampingnya dihiasi tirai-tirai berwarna magenta. Ruangan yang gelap itu tidak bisa membuat Hinata tenang.

Hinata menahan napas sebelum menampar pipinya sekali.

Rasanya sakit. Ya, ini saatnya bangun ke kenyataan.

Pahit rasanya saat mengakui bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Hanya terlantar di antah berantah. Dengan dirinya bisa melihat. Entah ini keajaiban atau musibah, Hinata tak berani menduga-duga.

Banyak pertanyaan berkabut di kepalanya. Bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup? Ini ada di mana? Siapa yang membawanya?

Hinata berjengit. Mengingat sosok yang hanya ia kenali suaranya. Sang dewa. Dan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau ia terus berdiam diri di sini.

"Dia bangun,"

"Oh ya, manusia itu bangun."

"Ups, dia mendengarmu!"

"Oh, diamlah! Sshh!"

Hyuuga Hinata menjatuhkan tangannya ke pangkuan, kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan. Matanya tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang saling berbisik, memperhatikannya entah dari mana. Hinata tidak percaya hantu. Tujuh belas tahun tinggal di kuil dan Hinata tidak pernah diganggu makhluk aneh.

"S-siapa di sana?" tanya Hinata, berusaha menangkap sosok siapa saja.

"Pfft! Dia melihat ke mana?"

"Hush! Kau tidak sopan!"

"Hahah~~~"

Pandangan Hinata tertumbuk pada dua bola api yang melayang. Bergerak asimetris dan mulai mendekat. Bukannya merasa ketakutan, Hinata malah nekat menjulurkan tangan, berusaha meraih bole bercahaya yang mengambang di udara. Hangat dan menyilaukan.

"Oh!" pekik Hinata saat bola api itu meletup menjadi gas, daun kecoklatan berhamburan, dan dua bocah mendarat di atas permukaan tanah layaknya sedang melakukan atraksi.

Hinata terkejut dan terkagum-kagum di saat bersamaan. Selama ini ia buta, jadi apa yang baru saja yang dilihatnya membuatnya cukup takjub. Hinata menatap tanpa berkedip. Sepasang anak kembar menatapnya dengan mata biru yang berkilau. Mereka sangat lucu dengan telinga berbulu di atas kepala dan ekor kecoklatan yang bergoyang nakal di balik tubuh mereka.

Mereka menatap Hinata dengan penuh atensi. Seolah belum pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya.

"Halo! Aku Boruto!" teriak si anak lelaki semangat.

"Aku Naruko!" teriakan selanjutnya tak kalah semangat dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian terlihat ... mirip?" pertanyaan Hinata agak menggantung. Karena ia heran dengan keberadaan dua anak berwajah identik, hanya saja mereka berbeda jenis kelamin.

"Tentu saja! Kami kan kembar." Jawaban itu membuat Hinata mengangguk antusias.

Rasanya memang janggal dan aneh, tetapi Hinata tak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berbicara, "Aku Hinata. Kalau aku boleh tahu, aku sedang ada di mana?"

Dua bocah itu saling pandang sebelum kembali mengangguk. Hinata menatap bingung. Tak paham apa yang mereka bisikkan satu sama lain. Keduanya berlari menuju pojok ruangan yang Hinata tempati. Mereka berbalik, menatap Hinata dengan mata menyipit nakal.

"Kau ingin bertemu tuan kami?" tanya Naruko, tersenyum jahil. Tiga garis melintang di pipinya tampak lucu. Boruto sendiri terkekeh. Seolah baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia tak mengerti apapun yang ada di sini. Setidaknya anak-anak itu tampak mengenal wilayah ini dan Hinata rasa mereka dapat membantunya.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya ..." ucapan Naruko menggantung, dilanjut Boruto, "kau harus mengejar kami!"

"Ah, hei!"

Hinata kaget. Kedua anak itu kabur sambil bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang susah payah mendaratkan kaki ke lantai dan mulai berlari.

Hinata mengejar kedua anak itu, mendengar cekikikan kedua bocah itu di lorong panjang yang gelap.

Kedua anak itu larinya cukup cepat, Hinata berusaha mengejar. Namun kehilangan arah. Hinata kebingungan. Jalan berlika-liku ia telusuri tanpa panduan. Hinata menebak-nebak harus berjalan ke mana. Suara cekikikan Naruko terdengar samar dan bergema, sehingga tidak jelas dari mana asalnya. Gelapnya lorong-lorong dan banyaknya ukiran-ukiran menyeramkan di dinding membuat Hinata meragu. Ingin kembali pun ia lupa arah. Payah.

"Aku ada di mana ..." lirihnya. Tangannya menelusuri dinding yang timbul karena ukiran. Hinata tak mengerti itu apa. Terasa bukan tulisan, gambar pun bukan. Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia tidak pernah diajari apapun oleh warga desa. Dan itu membuatnya merasa dungu.

Hinata diam sejenak. Mendengar suara-suara tidak jelas di lorong yang lebih terang. Setidaknya, lorong itu memiliki jejeran obor yang membara. Hinata menjejakkan kaki di lantai marmer berwarna hitam. Kakinya yang tidak beralas kini memijak dinginnya lantai. Hinata menaikkan alis, merasa asing dengan sensasi itu.

Ia melangkah. Ketika suara itu terasa makin keras, ia diam dan mendengarkan. Suaranya aneh. Suara yang jelas milik manusia, akan tetapi samar terdengar, kadang berupa jeritan dan erangan, lalu teriakan kencang. Hinata tak paham. Apakah itu respons karena rasa sakit atau apa, Hinata terlalu buta. Bukan hanya pernah buta dari indra penglihatan, Hinata juga buta akan hal di sekelilingnya. Hinata berhenti di ujung lorong berbatas pintu. Hinata menyentuh pintu besar yang tertutup rapat. Pintu itu bercorak, diukir dengan saksama. Ukiran berwarna keemasan itu menggugah hati Hinata.

"YAY!"

Terkejut. Hinata merasa punggungnya didorong, ketika ia cepat-cepat menoleh, tampak dua bocah berekor tadi mendorongnya sambil tertawa laknat. Hinata memekik ketika tubuhnya menabrak pintu berwarna hitam legam. Pintu besar itu menganga, seolah menelannya ke dalam kegelapan. Hinata terbelalak.

"Kya!"

Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Rambutnya terurai, menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia kesulitan melihat di ruang yang gelap. Dan Hinata tak berani bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena jatuh begitu saja. Suara aneh di belakangnya terdengar semakin jelas. Klimaksnya saat terdengar suara jeritan kencang. Dan begitu Hinata menoleh, mata ungu itu terbelalak. Melihat ratusan orang berjalan di atas lantai berlumur api dan batu yang menyala-nyala. Mereka menangis, terjatuh. Berseru, berteriak, mengerang, namun begitu tersiksa.

Tengkorak tanpa daging bergelantungan di dinding yang berapi-api. Manusia-manusia yang ada di sana kelihatan sangat mengerikan. Hinata bergidik. Air matanya menetes tanpa diminta.

"Kami-sama ..." lirihan itu tertahan kala sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang.

Hinata memberontak. Namun sia-sia.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini?"

Wajah Hinata pucat, nyaris membiru. Ia kenal suara ini. Mau dikata bagaimanapun juga, ini suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar di hutan. Dan rasa takut yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, Hinata tak mungkin salah menerka. Apa yang sedang ia alami?

Mata semerah darah. Rambut segelap langit malam. Kulit sepucat susu.

Hinata membeku. Matanya tak bisa berkedip. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata ..."

Hinata hanya bisa membisu.

Kenapa Hinata bisa berakhir di sini?

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Halo! Saya punya sedikit waktu jadi aku menulis lanjutannya selagi masih punya ide. :""))) Makasih responsnya untuk chap 1 kemaren ya~~ :))) Bubay! Saya mau lanjut praktik presentasi oral lagi. :""(((

Thanks for reading.

Salam,

Gina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Menghitung Malam © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. x Hinata H.]  
Genre: Supernatural, Romance  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot  
.  
.  
Hinata membisu. Lama.  
Terdengar gelak tawa keras. Bola api berwarna kuning melayang-layang, kemudian berubah menjadi sosok bocah rubah. Kedua anak itu berlari nakal ke arah lorong di mana Hinata berada. Keduanya berhenti melangkahkan kaki kecil mereka. Mereka ikut terkejut. Sosok di belakang Hinata memberikan aura mematikan.  
“Oh, Tuan marah! Tuan marah!” gelak tawa dua bocah kembar terhenti seketika. Pintu berwarna hitam legam itu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berambut gelap tengah mendekap seorang gadis yang masih memucat, terdiam dalam pelukannya. Latar ruangan berapi-api dengan jeritan para pendosa membuat mereka semua diam. Hinata terguncang akan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia diam membisu.  
“Naruko, kenapa kau berlari ke sini?!”  
“Boruto, jangan menyalahkanku!”  
Mereka saling menyalahkan, beradu mulut dan berakhir bungkam. Dua bocah yang mendorong Hinata itu mendekat, takut-takut. Mereka gemetaran, meraup ujung pakaian dalam jemari kecil mereka, ketakutan.  
“Maaf, Tuan,” keduanya mengucapkannya bersamaan. Wajah penuh penyesalan Naruko dan Boruto tampak jelas. Keduanya bersalah karena mengganggu pekerjaan tuan mereka dan mempermainkan Hinata.  
Tuan yang mereka panggil adalah sosok yang dipanggil warga desa sebagai dewa. Dewa yang membawanya ke sini sebagai persembahan. Hinata menahan napas. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.  
“Naruko, Boruto.”  
Kedua anak itu mendekat, tepat berjarak semeter dari Hinata.   
“Maafkan kami, Tuan Sasuke.”  
“Kenapa kalian membawanya ke sini?” pertanyaan itu terdengar mencekam.   
“K-kami tidak sengaja ...” Naruko berusaha memberikan pembelaan. Namun alasan itu tidak membuat Sasuke memberikan keringanan.  
Pria itu hanya diam, menjatuhkan pandangan dingin. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan berapi-api, pintu hitam legam menutup dengan sendirinya. Suara erangan dan rintihan terdengar samar-samar dari dalam sana. Kini kembali sunyi. Meninggalkan mereka berempat di lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor di dinding-dindingnya. Masih belum tenang dari rasa terkejutnya, Hinata terbelalak melihat nyala api menggumpal di tangan Sasuke yang tidak mendekapnya. Bola api itu berwarna ungu kehitaman, menyala-nyala dan siap meraup apa saja. Hinata memekik saat melihat bola api itu dilemparkan kepada kedua bocah yang tampak pasrah.  
“Jangan!” Tangan Hinata terjulur ke depan, hendak melepaskan diri dan meraih anak-anak itu. Namun ia tidak bisa, Sasuke mendekapnya erat.   
Bola api itu melesat cepat, menyantap bagian kaki kedua bocah rubah itu. Mereka menjerit, Hinata merasa ngeri. Bola api itu membakar sekujur tubuh mereka.  
“Arrggh! Sakit!” jerit Naruko saat bola api itu mulai menggerogoti kakinya.  
“Maaf, Tuan! Maaf, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!”  
Hinata iba, dalam ketakutannya pada sosok pria di belakang tubuhnya, ia meronta. Kedua anak itu menangis, saling berpelukan dan mengiba agar tuannya memaafkan mereka. Namun Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar, ia hanya menatap dingin.  
“Hentikan, tolong hentikan,” lirih Hinata suaranya parau.   
Lirikan mata sewarna gelapnya langit malam mendarat pada Hinata. “Mereka bersalah, maka mereka pantas dihukum.”  
“Hentikan ... ini terlalu kejam ...”  
Suara Hinata bercampur aduk dengan rintihan kedua bocah itu. Ia masih berusaha meronta walaupun itu sia-sia. Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata, menatap tajam tepat ke mata gadis itu, seolah mengancamnya.  
“Kesalahan tidak bisa ditoleransi, Hinata. Ingatlah hal ini.”  
Hinata menatap tak percaya. Apakah begitu berat kesalahan mereka sampai harus diberikan hukuman sedemikian rupa? Ini tidak masuk akal.  
Sasuke melirik kedua bocah yang masih menjerit-jerit kesakitan, tubuh mereka seluruhnya telah dilalap api. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, kobaran api melesat naik dan berkumpul menjadi satu. Bola api itu kembali ke tangan Sasuke, lantas lenyap saat ia mengepalkan tangan. Tepat saat itu Hinata lepas dari dekapannya, berlari ke arah dua bocah yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Anehnya, keduanya tampak baik-baik saja, tanpa bekas luka apapun.  
Hinata meraih kedua anak itu, mendekap mereka. Ia tak tega melihat anak-anak diperlakukan seperti itu. Meski anak desa sering mengejeknya sebagai hantu atau titisan setan, Hinata tetap tidak pernah menaruh dendam. Bagaimanapun mereka masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa.  
“Hinata.” Panggilan itu terdengar. Emosi datar dan suara tegas.  
Hinata menoleh, hanya untuk melempar tatapan terluka. Ini kejam. Mereka hanya anak-anak. Ia tahu sosok itu menyuruh Hinata menyingkir dari anak-anak itu, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua anak itu begitu saja. Kedua anak itu perlahan menggeliat, membuka mata perlahan.   
“N-nona Hinata ...” lirih Naruko takut-takut. Ia tahu tuannya masih berdiri di sana.  
“K-kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hinata, suaranya lembut dan sedikit bergetar karena syok.  
Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, Boruto terbangun, memeluk saudarinya ketakutan.   
“M-maafkan kami, Tuan.” Keduanya berdiri, berjalan tertatih kemudian membungkukkan badan di hadapan tuannya.  
“Bawa dia kembali ke ruangannya.” Sasuke bertitah, kedua anak kecil itu mengangguk dalam. Mereka menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan jemari kecil mereka. Menggiring Hinata ke jalan berlawanan. Sebelum ikut berjalan, gadis itu menoleh, menatap punggung Sasuke yang kembali ke ruangan penuh api menyala. Pintu itu perlahan menganga dan kembali tertutup, menyembunyikan hal mengerikan yang ada di dalam sana.  
Hinata memejamkan mata. Sedari detik pertama ia bisa melihat sampai sekarang, hal-hal mengerikan tampak. Ia menggenggam erat tengan anak-anak itu.  
“Nona?”  
Hinata menggeleng, memberikan senyum tipis.  
Semua hal yang ada di dunia tidak selamanya mengandung keindahan.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya, ia menyuruh kedua anak itu mendekat kepadanya.   
“Naruko, Boruto, kemarilah.” Hinata tersenyum.  
Kedua anak itu ragu sebelum akhirnya menuruti Hinata dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.  
“M-maafkan kami, Nona.”  
Hinata menggeleng, “Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Kalian baik-baik saja?”  
Kedua anak itu terkejut, menggeleng cepat, “T-tapi kami ...”  
Hinata memeluk kedua anak itu. “Aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja.”  
Kedua anak itu terperangah, belum pernah merasakan kehangatan di dunia yang begitu dingin dan penuh aturan ini. Pelukan Hinata hangat dan begitu menenangkan. Keduanya balas memeluk Hinata, tersenyum lebar.  
“Terima kasih, Nona.”  
Hinata meraih Naruko agar bisa duduk di pangkuannya, ia menepuk sisi ranjangnya, memanggil Boruto duduk di sana. Kedua anak itu terlihat senang, keduanya terlihat lebih tenang.  
“Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku tentang tempat ini? Dan siapa yang kalian sebut dengan ‘Tuan’?” tanya Hinata perlahan.  
Keduanya saling menatap, kemudian mengangguk pelan.  
Naruko membuka cerita, “Ruangan tadi adalah ruang hukuman bagi para pendosa, mereka yang berbohong akan dicabut lidahnya. Yang mencuri akan dipotong tangannya, mereka yang berdosa akan dihukum sesuai kejahatannya.”  
Hinata menahan napas. Semuanya tampak tidak nyata di otaknya, namun ia sendiri sudah melihat dengan kedua matanya.  
“Tuan Sasuke adalah penguasa di sini. Tuan yang berhak memberi hukuman setimpal terhadap dosa seseorang. Tuan yang menciptakan kami dan menjaga dunia ini.”  
“Dunia ... ini?” tanya Hinata, ragu.  
“Ini adalah dunia bagian bawah, Nona. Dunia yang kalian sebut sebagai ...”  
“... neraka.” Boruto menyeletuk.   
Kedua bocah itu turun dari ranjang Hinata, saling menggenggam tangan. Bola api berwarna merah kekuningan mneyala di samping tubuh mereka.  
“Kami adalah penjaga neraka, dan Tuan Sasuke adalah penguasa di sini.”  
Hinata bergidik, diam membisu sejenak.  
Neraka ... adalah tempat Hinata mendekam sekarang.  
...  
To be Continued  
A/N: Halo, wkwkw, maaf lama update ya. Hectic sama urusan kuliah. Semoga ini enak dibaca ya, ga pakai beta lagi soalnya. Ga sempat, wahahaha... /disepak/ Semoga menghibur~  
Thanks for reading!  
Regards,  
Gina Atreya


End file.
